


i think [you're] gonna be fine

by galactic_cam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, High School, School, Stress, Studying, Tests, angst I guess?, nyc publics schools suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_cam/pseuds/galactic_cam
Summary: Peter Parker goes through the high school admissions process every public school New Yorker has to go through.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	i think [you're] gonna be fine

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted people who didn't grow up in NYC to understand the trouble that is the high school process, so... IRONDAD FIC! If you have any questions feel free to ask!!
> 
> title: Fine! by Mal Blum

13 year old Peter Stark is very, very stressed out. Why? Because he’s in eighth grade. Eighth grade means he has to look for a high school, and everything he’s heard from last year’s eighth graders and his middle school have made him thoroughly stressed. 

As a New Yorker, Peter doesn’t have a set high school he was going to. He had to apply, and test for, any of the schools he wanted to go to, and rank them on three lists: General highschools, that each have their own admissions process, the specialized high schools, which he had to take the SHSAT, or specialized high school standard admissions test, for, and LaGuardia, the city’s infamous talent school. The whole thing gave Peter a headache.

Tony wasn’t any better. He had gone to private schools until his father had sent him to MIT, so he was as much at a loss as Peter.

“Dad, what if I don’t get into a school I want?” Peter was sitting at the kitchen island. Tony was prepping dinner as Peter studied for the SHSAT, and paused what he was doing to look at the boy.

“You will.”

“Yeah, but how do I know I will?”

“I guess you don’t.” Tony walked over the counter and leaned over Peter’s book. “If you’re so stressed, kiddo, you should focus on your studying.” He pressed a kiss into the boy’s head, and walked back to continue with his cooking. “Besides, Peter, you’re the smartest kid I know, and I’m me. You’ll get in.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my dad,” Peter groused, but he closed his book anyways. “Is Pepper joining us for dinner?”

“I’m not sure. She had a board meeting at five, and you know how those things go.”

“Missus Potts says that she’s not missing another family dinner, even if she has to knock out all of the board members until afterwards.” If AIs could smile, FRIDAY definitely was.

“There’s your answer, kiddo.” Tony opened the fridge, pulled out some cheese, and closed it again.

“What’re you even making, Dad?”

“Lasagne. Fri, tell Pep dinner’ll be ready by 7, so she should start knocking them out if she needs to.”

Peter snickered. 

FRIDAY, ever the good AI, said “Of course, boss.”

____________________

“Are you ready, Pete?” 

“Not at all, dad!” Peter squeaked. He was absolutely terrified. They were outside of Midtown Tech. His dad was dropping him off for his big ol’ test, the SHSAT.

“Kiddo.” Tony spun around in his seat to face Peter in the back. “You’re going to be fine. What were you averaging on your practice tests?”

“100% correct.” Peter bit his lip. “But what if I screw up my bubble sheet? What if everyone gets a 100 so our scores are skewed and Midtown can’t take all of us?”

“Peter.” Tony took his hand. “Nobody. For the past 30 years. Has gotten a perfect score on the SHSAT. That 800? Is yours. Nobody else can even get close.”

“I guess.”

Tony laughed. “You guess? Well, I know. Go get ’em, tiger. Good luck.”

Peter opened the car door, and started up the steps. After he got halfway up, he stopped and looked back. Tony smiled and waved him on with a smile.

_________________

Peter was running. Happy had picked him up from school, but hadn’t driven fast enough! Peter knew he should have just ran home. Now, it was 4:08, and everyone in the entire city had found out where they were going, and Peter still hadn’t! His phone was buzzing wildly, and he had no answer for his friend’s anxious questions. Instead of taking the elevator, which binged open for him as he approached, he opted for the stairs, hoping his newish spider powers would get him up the 59 flights without him literally dying.

After he made it up, Peter stopped short. Both Pepper and Tony were sitting on the couch, looking at him. 

“Did I get in?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, but Tony, for once, didn’t tease the lack of greeting.

“We were waiting for you.” Tony told him, and Peter immediately jumped to the open spot between his parents, taking the laptop from his Dad. The website was already open, and Peter refreshed the page. It took a moment, but suddenly, his results were on the screen. 

His eyes hungrily searched the screen, looking for the words he wanted. And he found them.

Midtown School of Science and Technology gladly accepts your application!

Peter stood up suddenly. “I got it.” He said dumbly as the computer crashed to the floor. He turned to face his parents. “I got in!” Pepper and Tony were both grinning, and Peter grinned to. “I got in! Dad! Pepper! I got in!”

“And with an 800, no less. Told you’d get it.”

That night, they flew up to the compound, and, even though most of the Avengers had no clue what they were even celebrating, they were always down for a party, so that’s what it became.

“You know, I went to Brooklyn Tech, myself.” Steve mentioned during a quiet moment of the party.

“Don’t believe him, we both went Erasmus High,” Bucky told Peter quietly later in the evening, who stifled a laugh. (*Erasmus high closed in 1994 due to poor testing scores*)

“I actually went to LaGuardia, for singing,” Sam told Peter even later, “but if you tell anyone that, you're dead.”

All in all, it was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
